Who Knew
by rainbowfish22
Summary: Emily is pregnant and Leah won't talk to her or Sam. When Jacob finds out, he tries to help Leah through her hard times. Three shot. Slight Sam/Emily, blackwater. COMPLETE!
1. part 1

Who Knew

Who Knew

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_-Pink, Who Knew

Pregnant.

The word burned in Emily's mind, caught a lump of fire in her throat. Emily could remember the way Sam kissed her when he found out.

And she could remember how Leah had reacted. The way Leah's eyes had flashed from one emotion to another, from jealousy to misery to anger. And now Leah wouldn't even speak to her…

Sam had told Emily not to worry about Leah. When Emily refused, Sam pleaded with her, and she finally gave in. But that wouldn't stop her from worrying. Of course Leah wouldn't be happy about this. Of course Leah wouldn't want anything to do with Sam and Emily. But Leah's reaction still caught Emily off guard, and Emily regretted it.

It…the baby, Emily hated referring to the baby as 'it', could even be that big yet. How long had it been since Emily had found out? A month, at the most. The baby, her baby, probably wasn't even the size of a fingernail yet, but it had caused so much drama. The fragile bond between Emily and Leah was smashed into a thousand pieces. All because of the baby.

And yet, Emily loved her unborn child. Even though she might never speak to Leah again, she loved the baby. How could she not? To even consider a thing was absurd, the craziest thought Emily had ever had.

With a sigh, Emily pushed the unpleasant thoughts from her mind, slowly replacing them with her hopes for future. A future with Sam, their child, and hopefully, Leah.

**(A/N: That was a change of pace from my normal fan fics. I might add another chapter just to give Leah some happiness…I hate to see her suffer but I had to tell this story. And no, Leah will not be imprinting on Sam and Emily's baby. And right after I wrote this, I thought of another chapter for this. So I'll post that soon.) **


	2. part 2

_And I do believe it's true_

_That there are roads left in both of our shoes_

_But if the silence takes you_

_Then I hope it takes me too_

_So brown eyes I hold you near_

_Cause you're the only song I want to hear_

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_-Death Cab for Cutie, Soul Meets Body

When Jacob hears the news that Emily is pregnant, he runs to find Leah. He isn't going to let Leah suffer another second of this.

He is going to tell her the truth.

Jacob finds Leah in the woods, curled up by some trees. She is in human form, so she won't have to share Sam's thoughts. Jacob slowly sits down next to her, whispering soothing words to her.

It is Leah's first instinct to move away from Jacob. He is just another person who would hurt her. But as she listens to his words, she feels strangely comforted by his presence. She slowly moves closer to him, and Jacob wraps his arms around her, slowly rocking them back and forth.

As Jacob feels Leah relax, he uses one hand to make Leah face him.

"I love you," he whispers. "I always have."

By this time, Leah has completely forgotten about Emily.

"No you don't," she whispers back to him. "You could leave me."

"I'm not Sam."

Leah cringes as Sam's name is mentioned. "Prove it," she challenges.

"I will," Jacob says. With that, he kisses her. There is no sign of softness in the kiss. It is made of only the rough passion he feels for Leah. He pulls away to ask, "Did that convince you?"

Leah responds by kissing Jacob again.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Jacob whispers, his lips softly touching her ear.

"Yes," Leah whispers. "Yes, yes, yes."

"You're feeling better, Leah?" Jacob asks.

"What was I upset about?" she asks before pulling her lips back to Jacob's.

**(A/N: Yay for my decision that this story needs more time to grow, so I'm making it a chaptered fic! Of course, this means my other chaptered fics I need to finish (Temptations and Truth or Dare) are currently on hold. Random one shots will still be published on a regular basis because I'm addicted to writing them.) **


	3. part 3

**(A/N: Hello again! I bet you guys thought I forgot about this story, didn't you? Well, I didn't. Ok, I did for a while, but I did remember and managed to write one more chapter to finish it off. I hope you like it!)**

"_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget"_-Matt Nathanson, Come on Get Higher

"Leah," Sam yells, rushing through the trees to find her. Sam finds her with Jacob in the woods, talking about something Sam is too frazzled to comprehend.

"Leah," Sam says, out of breath, even though it takes a lot of running to make a werewolf out of breath. "It's Emily. She's having the baby."

"Now?" Leah asks.

Sam nods.

"So why aren't you with her?" Leah accuses.

"Because," Sam snaps, "She specifically asked for you. Her best friend. And I'm going to carry you back there if I have to."

"Whoa, you don't have to get all crazy," Leah says, rolling her eyes, "I'm coming. Lead the way."

Sam leads her and Jacob, who insists on coming along, to the hospital, where Sam had made sure Emily was comfortable before going to find Leah. The nurse eyes them curiously but lets them see Emily.

After a few hours of impatient waiting at the hospital, Emily is holding her baby in her arms. Sam stares at his newborn daughter in delight. Leah stares at her with admiration, forgetting the jealousy she had and the anger she kept inside. Jacob is also amazed to see the tiny baby, but also is just glad to see Leah happy.

"Do you know what you're going to name her?" Leah asks in a soft voice.

"Clara," Sam and Emily say at the same time.

"That's pretty," Leah whispers. As she remembers that she will never have a baby of her own, a tear spills onto her face, and before she can stop it, a whole river of tears pours out.

Jacob, who had been lingering in the back of the room, silently walks up to Leah and wraps his arms around her in a gentle hug, leading her out of the room.

"Please don't cry," Jacob pleads in a soft voice, wiping the tears from Leah's face. "You know I love you."

"I can't have any children," Leah whispers, touching a hand to her stomach.

"Why would that make me want you any less?" Jacob says. "I want you just the way you are."

Leah buries her face into Jacob, crying until she has no tears left.

"Why do you want a baby anyways?" Jacob asks carefully, trying not to offend Leah. "They mean less time alone…less time for us."

"It's just because…I can't have one," Leah answers. It haunts my dreams every night, along with you imprinting."

Jacob stiffens next to Leah. "I will not imprint," he says determinedly. "Imprinting is good for some people, but for me, true love is better."

Leah stares up at Jacob, a small, lopsided smile on her face.

Jacob smiles at her for a minute before looking around the badly lit hallway that they are in that reeks of medicine and the latex gloves that all the nurses wear. "Do you want to go outside?" he asks Leah.

"Sure," Leah answers in a fragile voice.

They walk outside in silence, and after they have cleared their lungs of the hospital stench, Jacob whispers, "You know I love you, right?"

Before Leah has time to answer, Jacob kisses her, helping her forget about Sam and Emily and their baby.

All that matters right now is them.

"Yes," Leah whispers, answering Jacob's question. "Yes."

**(A/N: Well, that was sweet. I hope you guys liked it. Also, I'm not sure if I like Sam and Emily's baby's name. I couldn't think of anything better. If you have any better names, please let me know in your review! Even if you don't have any other names, review! Reviews make my day. Reviews make me smile. Reviews give me INSPIRATION! So seriously, review. Because reviews make everything better…)**


End file.
